A product package that is squeezable to dispense product from the package, such as a tube, is known in the art. These packages may be used to dispense a variety of products, including personal care products such as shampoo, conditioner, lotion, soap, hair color, toothpaste, gels, etc. In some instances, it is desirable for a package to include two tubes that allow products to be dispensed from both tubes and mixed together. It may also be desirable for the package to include a single seal that hermetically seals both tubes. As such, there is a need for improved squeezable tube-type product packages that are better sealed.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.